


love in word and action

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jongin tries his best to woo oh sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in word and action

**Author's Note:**

> written for [sekaisquad](http://sekaisquad.livejournal.com)'s drabble challenge. this whole fic is entirely dumb though, as dumb as dumb could ever get, so let's pretend i never wrote this, thank you ;u;

Sehun just simply wasn’t worth it. At least, that's what Jongin keeps saying, but he's back again like the lovelorn pup he is, following his owner, even if the feeling of love is not mutual, simply because, in a way, Sehun _is_ his owner – the owner of his heart.  
  
It's hard to erase one's feelings when the person you are crushing on is Sehun – sweet, kind, polite Sehun. How could Jongin stop being attracted to a boy with such a radiant smile? He admits that Sehun looks and sounds silly when he laughs full-heartedly, but that only heightens Sehun's level of cuteness. And cute, that is what Jongin has always been a sucker for. And if one was to ask why despite all the rejections Jongin has received he was still following Sehun, then his answer would be exactly that. Because Sehun is Sehun, a wonderful person.  
  
"That doesn't even count as rejection," is Kyungsoo's comment when Jongin tells him about his latest attempt to woo Oh Sehun.  
  
"Of course it does," Jongin says, frowning.  
  
"You didn't even confess to him, so what could he even reject?"  
  
"Well, I am always nice to him? And earlier, I bought him his favorite drink, that's like a confession, no?" Jongin retorts, frustrated. It's always been like this. He updates his best friend on the newest ~~non-existent~~ development between him and his crush, only to get shot down by Kyungsoo who keeps telling him to either _please shut up, no more Sehun stories_ or to _please send Sehun a love letter or tell him about how you feel by using words, seriously no one will think of you being nice as a confession_. And in this point, their opinions clash, because Jongin firmly believes in the saying that actions speak more than a thousand words.  
  
 _A picture says more than a thousand words_ , Kyungsoo corrects. Jongin ignores him. He's moping now, because Kyungsoo just doesn't seem to understand. Like at all.  
  
"Seriously, Jongin, being nice doesn't equal a confession," Kyungsoo sighs. "Friends are nice to each other, too. Does that mean they want to date?"  
  
"No," Jongin replies quietly. He knows that, too. He doesn't admit defeat though. "But I am extra nice to Sehun! And he just... he just rejected the bubble tea I bought him."  
  
"Oh, is he talking about earlier?" A new voice pipes up. Jongin is only pouting more. Great. Just great. Baekhyun has joined their table and Baekhyun, just like Kyungsoo, is one of his close friends who sides with Kyungsoo. He definitely needs friends who, for once, support him wholeheartedly.  
  
"Yes," Kyungsoo sighs. "Mind to enlighten me?"  
  
"Jongin bought bubble tea on the way to school and wanted to give it to Sehun, but Sehun said _No, thank you, that's very nice of you, but you should really enjoy your bubble tea by yourself. I wouldn't want to take away your breakfast_."  
  
Jongin sinks into his seat, cowering away. He hates the way Kyungsoo is staring at him, because the way Baekhyun just said it, he sounds pretty stupid. Because Sehun just wanted to be nice. Because Sehun thought Jongin had bought it for himself and only offered it because Sehun had been staring at the drink longingly. Sehun's a nice person. Sehun's not a jerk. And Sehun's definitely, absolutely worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time Jongin laid eyes on Sehun was on the first day of college. Just seeing Sehun was enough for him to know that this person was the love of his life. As cliché as it sounds, love at first sight, he believes in such a thing - well, started to believe in that after encountering Sehun.  
  
At first, staring longingly at Sehun had sufficed. After all, Jongin didn't even know if Sehun was into men. Sitting in the same boring English literature class was a blessing and more than he could have wished for - at first. Before Park Chanyeol came.  
  
Chanyeol started school two weeks late since he was down with a summer flu. But the moment he joined class, he had somehow managed to befriend Sehun within an hour, a thing Jongin couldn't manage. What he accomplished so far, was to get to know Sehun's full name (through roll call), and where Sehun came from (Busan, he introduced himself in class). It was doubtful if Sehun had remembered his name then, but at least now Sehun does. Mostly because of a horrifyingly stupid incident.  
  
Jongin is definitely not a too clumsy person, at least he would say so of himself, but on that particular day, he was in a rush, almost too late for class. Okay, he ended up being too late because he ran into their professor when he rounded the corner. Literally. He didn't react fast enough and just collided with the professor, sending both of them to the ground. And not only that, the professor was holding his favorite mug of coffee and that crashed and the coffee spilled all over the floor where the stack of papers the prof was carrying was strewn over. Needless to say, the professor, enraged, screamed his name, and it just so happened that Sehun was late on that day, too, and thus, Kim Jongin's name would be forever ingrained in Sehun's memory. He'll forever be that guy that professor Paek hates.  
  
It took Jongin months after that to get over his embarrassment and greet Sehun whenever they cross paths, but with Sehun neither mentioning the incident nor mocking him for that, Jongin has grown more and more confident, but also more and more in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin doesn’t like Chanyeol. Not at all. He is everything that Jongin wishes he was, but unfortunately he’s not. While Chanyeol is loud and confident, Jongin is quiet and shies away. While Chanyeol can casually walk up to Sehun and talk to him, Jongin needs to gather all of his courage to whisper a hello. Of course, it got better over time. Jongin has been saying hello often enough now to be able to add another sentence or two, making some small talk. It’s not good enough to pry into Sehun’s life and find out what he is concerned about the most though, that being Sehun’s sexual orientation.  
  
Now, there are lots of rumors going around since Sehun is undoubtedly the hottest boy on campus, but Jongin doesn’t quite believe rumors. He especially doesn’t believe Baekhyun when his friends tells him that Sehun is bisexual. Sehun never said that, so he’s not. There’s a big, fat chance that Baekhyun’s only saying that to help build up his confidence only for it to be crush by a real rejection.  
  
And that is why he might not hate Chanyeol as much now as he did in the beginning. Chanyeol might be all handsy, touchy, feely with his Sehun, but at least Jongin knows that Sehun is not into Chanyeol. Sehun is into men though, likes them nice and sweet and mature. Jongin knows, because he has overheard their conversation. More like, he was forced to hear it because apparently it was some kind of dare for Chanyeol to ask in public. And Chanyeol, shameless as he was, didn’t even hesitate to execute it – loudly and in midst of the cafeteria, drawing everyone’s attention. And Sehun, honest as always, didn’t fail to provide an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any progress?" Baekhyun asks and Jongin can only frown. Of course not. Is there ever any progress in this puppy love, as Baekhyun loves to call it? Sehun doesn't even acknowledge him as his pup, and at this point, Jongin is probably desperate enough to be okay with being a pet. Not in _that_ sense, but like a pet as in someone to take care of and be affectionate with. The kind of love between pet and owner is cute, too, no?  
  
"I'll take that as no," Baekhyun says and pats his shoulder. Jongin's frown only deepens. He doesn't want pity.  
  
"Why won't you just confess?" Kyungsoo asks, sighing. "And don't give me that _I did confess to him a lot of times_ bullshit."  
  
"But I did," Jongin mumbles, feeling all small. Kyungsoo can be terrifying with that look of his. Jongin feels like a naughty kid being reprimanded by his parent for lying. But he's not being naughty! He didn't lie! He seriously did confess his feelings. Kind of. Like... his actions, they say it all.  
  
"Alright, then tell me how you confessed to him?" Kyungsoo asks. And Jongin tells him, enumerating the various actions he had done out of love. Those actions are basically screaming _I love you_. Why won't Sehun see it?  
  
"Wait. So you think if you buy him food and drinks, Sehun will interpret it as _please be mine, I'll buy you food forever_?" Baekhyun is not even asking. He is just laughing.  
  
"He's dumb, I told you," Kyungsoo murmurs.  
  
"And you think that if you offer him your notes that Sehun will interpret it as an invitation to a study date?" Oh, Jongin's misery. Why is he being friends with such people?  
  
"Like I said, he's dumb," Kyungsoo sighs.  
  
"Okay, but... seriously? You offered Sehun to drink from your cup, thinking of indirect kisses, that if Sehun accepts, that would mean that Sehun wants to be more intimate with you?"  
  
"Dumb."  
  
"Yes, very dumb," Baekhyun agrees and his booming laughter draws all attention to them. Jongin is pretty sure that everyone must have heard what Baekhyun said earlier, too, since Baekhyun has the tendency to scream at people. He's like a boombox, wanted on a party, but hated everywhere else for he is loud, unbearably so. Jongin just wants to shrink until he's so small no one will see him, or, better yet, he wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Or maybe aliens could abduct him-  
  
"Hey, it's not nice to say that," a new voice chimes in and Jongin is _mortified_ because, oh god, it's Sehun, the love of his life, the apple of his eye, the owner of his heart. Did he hear what Baekhyun said a while ago? For how long has Sehun been listening to their conversation?  
  
“What did Jongin even do?” Sehun asks and sits down next to Jongin as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It's not. Usually, Sehun would sit next to Chanyeol. Speaking of him, where is Chanyeol? Jongin hasn't seen him all day.  
  
"Oh, he's just... being himself," Baekhyun says and wiggles his eyebrows. It's a suggestive gesture, but Sehun doesn't seem to notice. He just nods, before turning towards Jongin and shit shit _shit_. Seeing Sehun's face up close is a horrible thing because those lips seem even more enticing, more tempting from that short distance. Jongin almost leans in, but he catches himself and clears his throat, returning Sehun's smile with a pained one.  
  
"But Jongin's usual self is not dumb, right?" Sehun says. "A more fitting word would be sweet."  
  
"Sweet?" Baekhyun asks. Jongin just sighs, hoping his friend would not say anything embarrassing in front of his crush.  
  
"Yeah, sweet. Jongin is a very friendly person," Sehun elaborates. "He always offers me his food and drinks and his help, too. There's not many people who are this friendly nowadays, especially people without any ulterior motives."  
  
"Oh yes, very sweet." Jongin can hear the sarcasm dripping from those words. Everyone - in this case Baekhyun and Kyungsoo - knows that he's only making efforts to be friendly to Sehun to get into the other's pants. Or well, he doesn't really need to get laid. Just getting his hand in Sehun's hand would be nice, too, hand holding and all, the little things that couples do.  
  
"And that is why you're sitting with us today?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongin sends him a pleading look. He's sure that Baekhyun will torture him, despite the puppy eyes, but he hopes that Kyungsoo has mercy. Please, all he wants is to stay in Sehun's good books and look like a normal person in front of the other. He doesn't want to be seen as scheming just because he's trying extra hard to woo the most beautiful person on campus.  
  
"Actually," Sehun says, the same amicable smile on his face, but now directed to Baekhyun. "I wanted to ask you for a favor. Could you bring these notes to Chanyeol after classes end today? He's sick today, so he stayed home, but he will definitely want these notes, and you're the one living closest to him people said."  
  
"That's all?" Kyungsoo asks, sounding and looking much suspicious. Jongin doesn’t think Sehun has any other reason to be there with them though. The suspicion is unfounded.  
  
"That's all," Sehun says. "Are you okay with that?"  
  
Baekhyun nods. Of course he would. While Jongin has been eyeing Sehun all the time, he knows that Baekhyun has been staring at Chanyeol. He likes Chanyeol, though he would never admit it. To Jongin, it would be fine, if only he wasn't the only one who gets teased for his crush.  
  
"Thanks, pal," Sehun says and hands over a folder with notes. "You know where Chanyeol lives, right?"  
  
"We're neighbors," Baekhyun reminds him and Sehun seems content.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go back to my regular table." Sehun gets up, but promptly sits down again, blinking, and to Jongin's horror, he notices his own hand on Sehun's blazer. He was the one pulling Sehun back down! How is he going to explain that?  
  
"Oh, do you want me to join you for a change?" Sehun asks, seemingly unfazed by the gesture.  
  
"Uhm... yeah," Jongin stutters. "I mean, you're already sitting here, so..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the week, during lunch breaks, Sehun brings his notes to give them to Baekhyun, dubbed the messenger now, and he stays at their table then. Jongin has learned not to tense up next to his crush anymore, and he doesn't startle when their thighs or their arms brush. He feels very warm though, and he is hyper aware of Sehun's presence next to him.  
  
What Jongin is grateful for, is that Kyungsoo is being civil. Whatever has happened to Baekhyun, he is being suspiciously calm as well. No embarrassing childhood stories, no hints at Jongin's crush. Jongin suspects that things must be going well with Chanyeol. Oh, how he wishes things between Sehun and him would be going just as smooth!  
  
So when the next Monday Chanyeol goes to class again, as lively as ever, Jongin is moping. Because there's no more reason for Sehun to join their lunch table anymore. He won't be able to sit next to Sehun, feel Sehun's warmth, hear Sehun's velvety voice, and see his angelic face up close. Chanyeol and Sehun will go back to their regular table where the cool kids sit, he is sure of that. It's no surprise to him then, when he spots Chanyeol and Sehun sitting there, but what comes as surprise is Baekhyun dragging both him and Kyungsoo over there as well. Baekhyun is taking a seat on Chanyeol's lap - wait, he's sitting on his lap?  
  
"They started dating over the weekend," Sehun tells him and pats the space next to him on the bench. Jongin is not too sure if Sehun meant him or Kyungsoo, but since Kyungsoo doesn't move and stares intently at him instead, Jongin gets the hint. He sits down next to Sehun and he is a nervous wreck again. Sitting with the popular kids is not what he has imagined to do ever. It’s stressful.  
  
"Baek didn't tell us," Jongin says for lack of words. There's silence between the two of them afterwards, an almost awkward one that Jongin needs to break. He clears his throat.  
  
"You were playing matchmaker, right?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah," Sehun agrees, laughing softly. "Was I that obvious?" Sehun was. But Jongin supposes it's fine. Half the school knew about Chanyeol and Baekhyun liking each other, only, the two of them didn't believe what they would call _rumor_. Hilarious, Kyungsoo mumbles, and Jongin isn't too sure who or what he means.  
  
"You were," Jongin replies. "You could have told us but you didn't. Is there anything else you didn't tell us either?"  
  
"Well, yes," Sehun says and Jongin notices him fidgeting. It's odd to see a trace of nervousness on the other's expression. It's not the Sehun that he knows.  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Jongin murmurs, knowing exactly how it feels like to be forced into talking. That’s what it looks like to Jongin now – Sehun feeling obligated to reply.  
  
"I'll tell you, if you tell me a secret first," Sehun offers, and Jongin thinks about it for a while. Is now the right moment to confess? But in front of all these people... he can't do it.  
  
"I don't have any secrets," Jongin says. _Apart from me having a crush on you_ , he thinks, but he doesn't say it.  
  
"What about you having a crush on me?" Sehun asks then and Jongin almost forgets to breathe. Wait, what? Does Sehun already know?  
  
"Is it just a false rumor?" Sehun sounds almost sad, but that can't be. Why would Sehun be sad about that being a false rumor? If anything, Sehun should feel glad about it.  
  
But Jongin can't deny it. He doesn't want to lie to Sehun, so instead he avoids replying by posing a question. "Who told you I did?"  
  
"Oh... just... a few people," Sehun says, smiling softly. "I guess it's just a rumor then. No grain of truth in there."  
  
Jongin hums softly. He can feel the weight of Kyungsoo's stare, and when he looks up, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are staring at him as well. And they all look disappointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
He's not sure where he finds his courage from, but when lunch break ends he pulls Sehun aside. He's nervous, more nervous than ever, but Sehun is looking at him with expectant eyes, and being together in a secretive corner, away from prying eyes, Jongin finally tells Sehun what he feels. In his style of course - through actions, not through words. He kisses Sehun, long, sweet, languid. He would have continued to make out with Sehun for another while if it wasn’t for Sehun pushing him away.  
  
"Jongin, what's the meaning of this?" Sehun asks, eyes all wide, and is it the reflection of light, or why are his eyes so shiny?  
  
"It means what it is," Jongin says, voice a bit shaky, but that's okay. He's doing this long overdue confession now, and if Sehun rejects him, then it's fine. At least he knows he doesn't stand a chance. After moping for days, weeks, months, he's sure he will be able to mend his heart.  
  
"What is _it_?" Sehun asks, and his frowny face is so cute Jongin just wants to kiss it again, kiss Sehun until it's gone and replaced by the prettiest of all smiles, by Jongin’s favorite one, the one with his eyes all crinkled and disappearing into a pair of crescents.  
  
"What could a kiss mean?" Jongin asks back. He should tell Sehun that he likes him instead, but why is it so hard to say those words? Confessions are simply too difficult for him.  
  
"That... you like me? Do you?" Sehun's gaze is intense, almost pleading, and possibly a bit scared, too? Scared of the answer? But there is just one kind of answer Jongin would ever give, and that is yes. Yes yes _yes_.  
  
"I do," Jongin says, and with the way it sounds like giving his vow, he breaks into laughter, a laughter that Sehun shares. It's the first time that Sehun is laughing with him, and it surely won't be the last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a fond memory now. When Jongin looks back at his college days, on his days pining after Sehun, he can only laugh and cry over his own stupidity. He could have saved himself a lot of time sulking and being teased by his best friends, and he could have prolonged the time he can spend as Sehun's boyfriend if only he had found the courage to properly confess to Sehun sooner.  
  
"I can't imagine you were so... so different back then," Sehun would tell him every time Jongin says _I love you_ before they go to bed.  
  
"Actions speak more than a thousand words," Jongin would remind his lover, his grin cheeky. "That was true back then, and it is true today. You like those actions better than a simple love confession, too, no?"  
  
And of course Sehun does. Jongin smiles as his boyfriend inches closer, their foreheads touching, the tips of their noses brushing. Because sweet kisses are so much better than just words. That doesn't mean that Sehun doesn't get proper love confessions again and again though. Because Jongin has learned by now that both are important - words and actions.


End file.
